


Bones

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [1]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 现代paro大老板司马昭和同居人钟会的傻白甜小日常





	Bones

钟会在楼门口收了伞。他跺了跺脚，只觉头顶和脚底都是一片冰凉。自打入冬以来，这个南方城市的雨水就没停过，湿湿黏黏缠缠绵绵，活像个受了委屈的小姑娘，哭哭啼啼地发着小脾气。他带着满身的不舒服进了单元门，盘算着进屋有没有热水澡可以洗，一抬头正与住在对门的上海阿姨打了个照面。

阿姨热情地与他寒暄，小钟侬好哇，下班了对伐。钟会点点头，对的，阿姨侬好，饭切古了伐？阿姨笑了笑说，还没有，慢叫脱阿拉囡儿帮女婿一到去隔壁吃热气羊肉。钟会客气地笑笑，换了普通话和她讲，那敢情好，这种天气吃羊肉最适意，阿姨您真有福气。

阿姨笑得牙不见眼，用不标准的普通话说，侬才是真有福气。我帮侬港，刚刚下楼的时候听到你朋友在屋子里做饭，侬回去吃饭有人伺候，真是不要太开心哦。

钟会微红了脸，急忙向依旧一脸意味深长的阿姨道了别，三步并作两步地爬上四楼，掏出钥匙打开了门。一进门他就听见了厨房里笃笃的切菜声，探头一看原是司马昭握着菜刀，笨拙地对付着案板上的一块老姜。旁边的炉灶开了小火，上面座了一口锅，隐约听得见咕嘟咕嘟的水声，大约是在炖着什么东西。

司马昭听见门响，回头对钟会露出整齐洁白的牙齿。他欢快地说，士季你回来了呀。

钟会说，是啊我回来了，来看看昭总您把我家厨房炸掉了没。

司马昭面不改色地切掉一片姜。张牙舞爪的植物根茎再次被削去了一片肉，在空气中挥发出特殊的辛辣味道，像是抗议着疼。过了半晌，司马昭才委委屈屈地说，士季你真会冤枉人，我什么时候炸过你家厨房。

钟会不置可否地哼了一声。他抱着手臂倚在厨房门口，看司马昭将切好的姜片丢进锅里，熟练地淘米，熟练地开了电饭煲蒸米饭，熟练地刷干净灶台上的空碗，熟练地包好剩下的姜并放进了冰箱。厨房里蒸腾的气息暖暖的，混杂着食物的香味，是他喜欢的白萝卜和排骨。

这一认知让他舒服地眯起了眼睛。老阿姨说的没错，他想。吃饭有人伺候，那真是一种享受。

陷入遐想的钟会并没有察觉到司马昭已经走到了他的面前，伸手摸上了他的丝绸领带。忽然，他感到喉咙一紧，一睁眼就看到了司马昭那张忽然放大的俊脸。

司马昭拉着钟会的领带，让两人的身体逐渐贴近。他本想一脸痞相地来一句“饭还没做好，所以你只能先吃我再吃饭”，然而钟会忽然对着他狂笑了起来，让他不由得松开了手，一脸迷茫不知所措。

围裙。钟会点着司马昭的衣襟说，堂堂大老板穿着轻松熊围裙下厨，我要找手机拍照片发朋友圈……嗯？！！

身体骤然腾空，让钟会不由自主地伸手环住了司马昭的脖颈。司马昭咬着钟会的耳朵说，我们先去洗个澡再吃饭。钟会闻言，顺势踢掉了脚上的拖鞋，任凭司马昭抱着他拐进了浴室。

莲蓬头下，他们就着窗外淅沥的雨声交换着水意泛滥的吻，缠绵、温柔而悠长。热水滴淋到身上的触感渐渐转化成了催情的酥痒，两人情不自禁地向彼此靠近，十指相扣，喘息的声音越来越激烈。

与深深相恋的情人接吻永远是不够的。然而仅仅是接吻和触摸更是不够。于是战场很快就从浴室转到了宽大的双人床上。房间里没有开灯，他们在一片昏暗中一同跌进了柔软的被子，接着就是越来越疯狂的身体交缠，胸口贴着胸口，脚背摩挲着脚背。大床因着两个男人的动作微微抖动着，床垫压着床板发出吱呀的声音，同那一声声压抑的呻吟隐隐相和。

事后，司马昭环着钟会的腰身亲吻他的肩头。司马昭身材结实，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉；钟会却是个瘦子，身材显得单薄许多。司马昭抚摸着钟会的身体，从微凸的眉骨、有点扁平的后脑勺儿一路向下摸到尾椎，仔细而兴奋地发掘着这具在他眼中格外可爱的骨骼。人的骨头大多形状突兀，然而有了薄薄的血肉包裹，那尖锐之处也变得圆滑了起来，坚硬而温暖。钟会被他撩得耐不住痒，索性翻过身捂住他的嘴唇；他便伸了舌头去舔钟会的手心，顺势抓住那截对男人来说有点细瘦的手腕细细地吻着，从生命线、智慧线亲到婚姻线，从尾指亲回虎口，最后沿着事业线向下，如小兽一般轻啃着腕骨，在若隐若现的静脉上留下点点唇印。

钟会忍不住又是一掌拍过去。他说，我真的饿了，我也知道你饿了，所以别再把我的手腕当排骨啃了。

司马昭起身披衣，在钟会的唇角落下一个轻吻。他说，士季你真会破坏浪漫气氛。

钟会挑起眉，一本正经地说，饱暖才能思淫欲。

司马昭忍住笑点点头。他趿拉着拖鞋踱到厨房，低头用勺子捞去汤里的油。此时正是晚上六点半，楼上住的老爷叔准时地打开了音乐台并且调到最大声，于是那缠绵的情歌就顺着墙壁和窗户的缝儿钻进了这间飘着排骨味儿的两室一厅，钻进了恋人的耳朵里：

“……我们走着迷失了方向　尽在暗的河边徬徨

不知是世界离弃我们　还是我们把他遗忘

夜留下一片寂寞　世上只有我们两个

我望着你　你望着我　千言万语变作沉默”

（FIN）

 

 


End file.
